dougfandomcom-20200214-history
Doug Takes the Case
Episode information= Doug Takes the Case is the first part of the first episode of season two of Nickelodeon's Doug. Cast of Characters *Doug Funnie *Roger Klotz *Patti Mayonnaise *Skeeter Valentine *Beebe Bluff *Chalky Studebaker *Willie White *Ned Cauphee *Boomer Bledsoe *Bud Dink *Lamar Bone *Bill Bluff *Mrs. Wingo Synopsis When Beebe Bluff's radio mysteriously disappears after show-and-tell, Doug, imagining himself as disguise-master sleuth, "The Chameleon", takes up the case.http://www.vudu.com/movies/#!content/330540/Doug-Doug-Takes-the-Case-Dougs-Secret-Song Recap Intro Doug is dressed in an overcoat stating (in his Sherlock Holmes accent) that he has a problem to check out at the Bluffington School. The trouble has started when Beebe brought her father's exorbitant radio to school with her, and she puts it inside the locker. The radio was later stolen by 4:00 and Doug goes in an expedition to find the thief. He chases the mysterious thief everywhere and the intro ends with the words "The Chameleon" titled in the screen. Main Episode The episode cuts to Ms. Wingo's class where Beebe's father, Billy Bluff, is discussing the stolen radio. He states how senseless it is for someone to rob the radio during Show & Tell, mortifying his daughter as the class laughs. Mr. Bone chimes in and says that every student will stay for detention if the radio doesn't turn up by 4 PM. When Patti says that she has Beet ball practice and can't miss it, Doug fantasizes himself as The Chameleon attempting to search for the thief. Doug's imagination: The Chameleon is walking through the school hallway when he sees the mysterious thief grabbing the radio out of the locker. The Chameleon disguises himself as a locker and chases after the thief. The thief steals a bicycle of a female child and rides away, with Chameleon trailing behind. As the thief crashes into the wall of a brick alley, Chameleon unmasks him, revealing Roger. Doug is convinced that Roger is the suspect of the robbery and has him as the number one suspect. So he decides to ask around and finds Skeeter at the playground. Skeeter tells him that Roger couldn't have done it because he was already in the principal's office yesterday when the radio was stolen. So Doug decides to get information from Beebe, who tells him to just forget about it and that whoever took the radio will turn it in. Doug, however, doesn't want Patti to risk missing Beet ball practice. So he then asks her who sits behind her in class, which Beebe says is Boomer, giving Doug wanted information. He becomes convinced that Boomer had something to do with the theft of Beebe's radio. He follows him while hiding behind a coat rack and offers to help him with his books. He then finds a piece of Beebe's radio lying on the ground and notices that it had falling out of locker #164, which Boomer says is next to Skeeter's, and he last saw him in the metal shop. Doug runs there and to his shock, he finds that Skeeter has Beebe's radio. He walks out and sits on the bench in the hallway, thinking about what he should do if he lets his friend get away with it. Doug's imagination:' 'Skeeter, dressed in a black coat and brown beanie hat, takes a bus ticket to Elm Street. He finds a green armchair that is reserved to him and takes a seat. To his surprise, he finds that the chair is really Chameleon in disguise, who handcuffs him in the process. He lets Skeeter off and leaves him on the floor begging for clemency as he walks away. Tentative of whether he should turn in his friend or not, Doug walks out the school building thinking when Skeeter shows up. Doug speaks to Skeeter hypothetically about what his "friend" should do if he caught his other friend doing something reprehensible, but Skeeter cuts him off and runs off to class. Doug realizes he has to do something about this or everyone was going to sit his detention and Patti would miss her Beetball practice. As Doug reminisces, the word "detention" appears and when Patti sits at her desk, she begins weeping over missing out on her Beetball practice. In the classroom, Ms. Wingo decides that whoever took Beebe's radio should place it on her desk while the room is completely dim so nobody would know who took it. Doug expects Skeeter to move, but when he doesn't, Doug decides to grab the radio himself, but is caught with it in his hands in the classroom when Roger flips the lights on. Doug is now caught in a dilemma: should he tell on his best friend or should he take the blame himself instead? Luckily, Beebe begins weeping when she chimes in and says that her radio fell out of her locker and Skeeter tried to fix it for her. She also adds that she lied to her father and told him that someone took it because she knew that he would freak out over it. She apologizes for her duplicity and everyone is free to leave the classroom. As Doug and Skeeter watch Patti's Beet ball practice, Skeeter tells Doug that he wanted to tell him, but Beebe made him promise, and Doug apologizes for suspecting him. As the friends start to leave, Porkchop follows them from behind disguised as a fire hydrant. Trivia *Season 2 premiere. *This is the first episode to use the drumroll at the end of the episode title introduction. The sound effects when Porkchop runs away to grab the paintcan and brush also change. *Throughout the episode, Doug speaks with an accent, similar to Sherlock Holmes. *When Doug asks Beebe who sits next to her in class, she replies "Boomer of course". This is false, because earlier in the episode during a chameleon fantasy, it shows a gap between the rows, Skeeter being the closest on her right side, and Boomer on the right side of Skeeter. *When Doug asks Boomer who has locker 164, he replies with "I don't know, the one next to it is Skeeter's though." This is a continuity error because in Doug Didn't Do It, Skeeter had locker 46 which was right next to Doug's. **It's possible it may have been changed sometime throughout the school year. References Category:Season 2 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the Light